Various types of child bouncer seats are known in the art. Child bouncer seats include a support frame and a seat that fits onto the support frame. A child can bounce up and down on the support frame to provide the child with some amusement. Some bouncer seats also can vibrate or play music.
Various types of child swings also are known in the art, such as open top child swings and closed top child swings. Typically, child swings include a support frame, hanger arms pivotally attached to the support frame, and a seat attached to the hanger arms. Electrically powered drive mechanisms are utilized to supply energy to the swing to move the swing seat in a reciprocal motion back and forth.
Children need constant supervision and may fall asleep when placed in a swing. Most commercially available child swings are cumbersome and too large to be easily moved from room to room. To avoid leaving a child unattended in the swing, a caregiver must either remain in one location with the swing or must remove the child from the swing and carry the child as the caregiver moves from one location to another. If the child has fallen asleep in the swing, removing child may awake the child and cause the child to cry.
Child swings have been developed that include detachable swing seats so that a parent can transport a sleeping child in the swing seat to a different location without disturbing the child. Once the swing seat is set on the ground or other stationary surface, however, the child generally wakes up due to the abrupt disruption of movement.
There is a need to provide a swing assembly that includes a detachable swing seat which can entertain and soothe a child in any location, on or off the swing frame.